guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Evennia
Does anyone know what her profession is? She keeps poking things with her staff, but I never saw her cast any spells. Oh, and I just had to put that last note in there. :) --Karlos 18:09, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) :I don't know. I agree with your last point in the article though. I do think she is the most ineffectual character and leader in the history of computer games. Not only is she unable to take care of herself, she has built an organisation filled with people who think that it's perfectly fine to sacrifice their lives at the drop of a hat, and are slowly running their cause into the ground. As if that wasn't bad enough, she allies herself with the most sinister character imaginable, Vizier Khilbron. Would you really trust someone who a) looked as sinister as that? He FLOATS for crying out loud! And b) is the only survivor of a disaster that wiped out an entire civilisation?! While he was in the middle of it?!???! Wake up Evennia!! 20:50, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) :I think I've seen her cast Heal Area once. And she's carrying a Smiting Staff. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 06:57, 3 Sep 2005 (EST) mm she looks really hot. :: i agree, she's HOT, as for her profession, i've need her cast Heal Other once or twice so i'm guessing it's Mo. : Monk it is, but she's always looked more like a Paragon to me. Mmm I like paragon girls :P :::It's hard to take the leader of a rebellious faction seriously when she's dressed like a hottie slut. Evennia the Invincible! HM Sanctum Kay mission Evennia will solo the first inferno imps if lured to her. Andurael 14:52, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Mini Evennia? I just saw some guy in great temple spam: WTB New Mini Evennia 350E!! Rumors or? Adriaanz 08:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's a mini that can be obtained from a Royal Gift RandomTime 08:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) New Locations and dialogue I found Evennia in Old Ascalon after some dialogue in the Ice Cliff Chasms between her, Langmar, Thackeray and Gwen, and after visiting the Lion's Gate to see if Langmar and Thackeray were there as promised (they were). I've added the dialogue on the War in Kryta discussion, and on Salma's discussion. I went looking because she's supposed to talk with Adelbern, but he wasn't there (yet). Here's the dialogue on Ice Cliff Chasms. It does not happen until you've completed Thackeray's picnic items, and returned to the HoM for the final dialogue. Evennia: Hail Langmar, Captain of the Ebon Vangaurd! Captain Langmar: Evennia of the Shining Blade. what brings you to the Eye of the North, so far from your warm, sandy Kryta? Evennia: I won't waste time beating around the bush. I've come to ask for your help. Evennia: The White Mantle's numbers may have dwindled, but they make up for it with increased brutality, while Princess Salma's support among the people grows even stronger. Evennia: But now, the Mantle have taken to hiring thugs from the outlands and beyond to terrorize us, all done with the flimsy excuse of keeping order and peace. Each day brings new indignity and suffering to my people. Evenia: The Shining Blade and the Ebon Vanguard have enjoyed a fruitful friendship before; please, Kryta beseeches you, aid us! Gwen: The charr keep our hands full, Krytan. You think we'll abandon all that we've bled for and march down to Kryta, just to bail you out? Evennia: The only think I expect girl, is that the Vanguard would express gratitude after Kryta took in so many Ascalonian refugees! Captain Langmar: Gwen has a valid point, Evennia. Ascalon needs the Vanguard here in the Shiverpeaks. However, we have no love for the White Mantle... should we agree, what is Princess Salma prepared to do for Ascalon? Evennia: Princess Salma has authorized me to reciprocate your offer. Should Ascalon's troops join us in taking back our country from these tyrants, then Kryta will assist in driving the charr from your lands for good. Captain Langmar: Very well. I accept on behalf o fht eEbon Vanguard, but we're not done. King Adelbern must also approve. Evennia: Kryta is drowning! She needs your help now, not after months of dithering with Adelbern. You know he distrusts all things Krytan! I was hoping you would be more reasonable. Captain Langmar: Ascalon can no longer afford to pick and choose her allies as the charr continue devastating all we hold dear. Remind King Adelbern of our need for allies in the coming conflicts and he will do the right thing. Evennia: Please. I implore you, do not force such a delay. Is there no way I could convince you to help us sooner? Captain Langmar: I could, perhaps, send a single elite Ebon Vanguard unit to train your peasants to fight and conduct critical missions throughout the region while you garner the King's blessing for a larger force. Evennia: I'm still skeptical, but if that's the nature of your support, so be it. These "elite" better be good... Evennia: If you supply me with rations for the trip, I could leave immediately for Ascalon City and gain audience with King Adelbern. Princess Salma plans to retake control of Lion's Arch within the fortnight. I hope your men can be there by then. Captain Langmar: More than enough time to prepare and the travel is instant by the Asura Gate. Captain Langmar: Well, that's settled. Now, who's going to assist the Krytans against the White Mantle? Lieutentant Thackeray: I'll go. Gwen: WHAT?! Captain, please, I really must insist that this is a bad idea. Lieutentant Thackeray: The Ebon Falcons will go to Kryta. We can train the Shining Blade recruites on hit-and-run tactics, ambush techniques, tracking... tricks that we've picked up fighting the charr over the years. Gwen: Captain, surely we need Keir-uh, Lieutentant Thackeray here in the Shiverpeaks. His unit is the cornerstone of our operation! Captian Langmar: Are you sure about this, Lieutentant? Lieutentant Thackeray: Absolutely. I wouldn't mind a little sun. Besides... there's nothing to keep me here. It's been quieter lately and I'm a soldier. I go where the fight is. Gwen: The fight is here! The Ebon Falcons are needed here! Why not send Weststar, or Nye's unit? Captain Langmar: You are right Gwen, they are our most successful... and I promised Evennia our elite. We can afford to pull a single company from patrol rotation, even if it is the Ebon Falcons. Gwen: Captain Langmar, I must protest. If you're not going to trust my judgment on these matters - Captian Langmar: On the contrary, Gwen. I trust your judgment implicitly, which is why I'm leaving you here in commmand of the Vanguard while I travel to Kryta with Lieutentant Thackeray's men. Gwen: Wh-what?! But... Captian Langmar: I'm the best at training people with no military background and the Falcons would be far more valuable conducting special operations than training peasants. Captain Langmar: Besides, I want Salma to see that I am serious about this alliance. Take good care of my Vanguard while I'm gone, Gwen. You know what to do. Gwen: Lieutentant... Keiran... Lieutentant Thackeray: Yes? Something you want to say to me, Gwen? Gwen: Uhh... no. No. Lieutentant Thackeray: I didn't think so. Goodbye, Gwen. HeadKays 15:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC)